1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a laundry handling apparatus having a door configured to open/close an inlet provided at a front surface of a body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a laundry handling apparatus includes a washing machine configured to wash a laundry and a drying apparatus configured to dry a laundry that is washed.
A laundry handling apparatus includes a body provided with an inlet at a front surface thereof to input a laundry into the inside thereof and a door rotatably installed at one side of a front surface of the body to open/close the inlet.
In general, a door having a circular shape applied to the laundry handling apparatus is widely used. Recently, a laundry handling apparatus that is provided with a rectangular shaped inlet at a body thereof and including a rectangular shape door to open/close the rectangular shape inlet, so that a laundry at an inside thereof may be easily taken out, has also been developed.
A rectangular shaped door may be provided with an upper portion and a lower portion in an asymmetrical manner according to a design thereof, and the rectangular shaped door as such may not be installed at a body in a state where the opening/close direction can be changed, and thus a rectangular door needs to be manufactured according to an opening/closing direction.